


Boogie Back

by SaiyanPrincessBulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessBulma/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessBulma
Summary: Set in the hours leading up to the Tournament of Power.





	

Staring out at the rain has always been something that calms me down. So much beauty can be found in watching the rain, from it's sight to it's sound, the rain has always soothed me.

But tonight I couldn’t find that calm. The city lights that lit up the night where blurred behind a curtain of rain. I searched the skyline to find my peace but I couldn’t. I just had too much on my mind.

 I would never ask Vegeta to not participate in the tournament of power, but I honestly do not want him going. Something just doesn’t feel right about the whole thing. We’re missing a vital piece of information - _that_ became obviously clear as soon as Whis sped up my pregnancy. Why do they need Vegeta so bad? What could Goku be keeping from us?

 I’m mad.

 I’m angry

 But most of all, I’m worried.

 There is a tension in the air that has been present since Bulla was born. I didn’t notice it at first, blinded by the pure joy that is my daughter. But soon after everyone left I could feel it…things  _just feel off_.

 I tried to ask Vegeta about it but he just told me that I was overreacting as usual, and that he didn’t have time to listen to my worries , he needed to train because apparently he was rusty… _like that could ever happen.._

 But true to his word, training is what he’s been doing for the last day and half. Only stopping to feed himself and sleep- I have barely seen him, but that is okay, I’ve been occupied with our newest addition.

 I only had one request of him and that was for him to spend a few hours with me before he was due to leave.

 I needed him.

 He always has a way of bringing me back when my mind drifts too far away; a bright beacon of light shining in the dark to light my way and bring me home. 

 My thoughts are interrupted when I hear him enter our bedroom.  Immediately starts to remove his amour, discarding it on the floor to be dealt with later. I watch him as he does this, my eyes fixed on his body.

 I feel my chest tighten as I watch at him; the tears are ready to fall _oh jeez, not now_. I quickly return my gaze to the city, desperately trying to get a grip. This is not how I want to spend our time, me in tears.

  _C’mon Bulma PULL yourself TOGETHER._

 I jump as I feel him wrap his arms around my waist, his face in the crook of my neck, his breath heating up my skin. Leaning back into his embrace, I let out a sigh.

 

 "You are tense, why?"

 

I blink back a tear.

 

"Not now” I whisper trying to calm myself. Hopping he doesn't press me further. 

 

"Bulma" 

 

His stern voice telling me to cut the bull shit. Taking a deep breath, I turn around so I’m facing him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

 

“Later” I say as I bring my lips to his. I just want to be with him, to get lost in this moment, in his touch. I’m not ready to talk, not yet. Right now I just want to be with him.

 

******************************************************************************************************************************

 It was just what I needed. I didn’t know I needed sex that bad until Vegeta and I had finished our 6th round in less than 2 hours.

 

Vegeta was sitting propped up on the bed, his back against the headboard. I was lying next to him trying to catch my breath, exhausted but thoroughly relaxed. I didn’t feel all that dread consuming me. Yes I was still worried, but it wasn’t all encompassing like it had been 2 hours prior.

 

 “Now are you going to tell me what had you so tense when I arrived earlier?”

 

I giggled as I sat up and turned so that I was looking at him.

 

“You know, I feel kind of silly about it now...I had gotten myself so worked up over this tournament of power that I was lost in the ominous feeling… I hate that we don’t know everything and I guess I just got caught up in that”

 

He rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms

 

“I told you not to worry about this blasted tournament. Yes, Kakarrot is hiding something but there is nothing we can do change whatever he’s gotten us into so there is no point in worrying”

 

He’s right. I am getting myself worked up over nothing. I move from where I’m sitting to straddle his thighs

 

“I know that now, I just let my brain get the best of me…Can you promise me one thing though?" 

 

“What is that?”

 

“Promise me to boogie back” I say with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“boog..ie what - ?” he stumbled

 

I laugh at his reaction as I lean in to capture his lips with mine

 

“Just promise to come home to me, Vegeta.”  I say as I kiss him. He uncrosses his arms and they find their way around my waist, tightly securing me against him as he returns the kiss breaking it for a moment to say 

 

“I will promise you my return just to ease your mind, but know that you are worrying over nothing” 

His lips are back on mine in a flash, not giving me time to respond to his promise. His kiss is reassuring and tender, telling me that everything is going to be okay. He pulls me closer to his body, as he flips us so i'm lying on my back with him hoovering over me ready to be intimate again.  

 

7 times in 2 hours? I think that's a record for us. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! I'm still new to this whole fanfiction thing, so I thank you for your time!


End file.
